MAC-10
The MAC-10 is a an American Machine Pistol originally developed in the year 1964. Since then it has become accepted into the Criminal Underworld due to its fast rate of fire and compact size. Several weapons including the South African BXP have been based on this weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Singleplayer The MAC-10 first appears in the level Supply and Demand in the hands of the Colombian Drug Cartel where it is used in large numbers against the player and the Ultranationalists. The MAC-10 reappears in Border Skirmish used by the OpFor mostly as a weapon when they enter Last Stand and as a sidearm when they drive Technicals. The MAC-10 also appears in the The Raven’s Trail and Barrier of Spears in the hands of the South African Mercenary Coalition. It should be noted that the MAC-10 is often found in the hands of the less professional looking South African Mercenaries and that those from military backgrounds usually carry the M9 Handgun instead. The MAC-10 also appears in the level Contagion where it is found in the inital supply drop and in the hands of the 'Fake Americans' as they try and steal a deadly biological weapon. MAC-10s are also used by the Security Personel at the end of the level Worst Case Scenario as well as Construction Guards and Mercenaries in From the Ashes and One Minute on the Clock Multiplayer The MAC-10 is unlocked at Level 11 (Corporal I) and is the second Machine Pistol to be unlocked. The MAC-10 is a very inaccurate weapon especially outside of close-range but compensates by having the fastest rate of fire of all automatic pistols, even rivalling that of the Vector SMG. As such it’s recommended to either attach a Silencer to control the weapons rate of fire or fit Extended Magazines to increase the amount of ammo per clip. As with all fast firing weapons the Scavenger Perk is recommended to prevent this weapon from drying up. Ideal perks to pair with the MAC-10 include Scavenger, Stopping Power and Ninja to create a powerful stealth class as long as the weapon has a silencer attached. Stopping Power is recommended due to the MAC-10s low accuracy and the reasonably low damage, even lower if the Silencer is attached, damage it does per bullet. As with all silenced weapons the pairing of Ninja and the MAC-10s Rapid Fire makes it an ideal weapon to target snipers without them realizing where you are Other Perks that can be considered for a MAC-10 user are Bling and Cold Blooded especially if they are used with the Ninja Perk. In particular combining the Silencer and either Extended Magazines or Akimbo can overcome the weapons lack of accuracy. Sniper Rifles and high powered Assault Rifles especially those modified with Silencers work well with the MAC-10 allowing the player to attack unseen from any distance Attachments Red Dot Sight - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery I Silencer - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery II FMJ - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery III Akimbo - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery IV Holographic Sight - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery V Extended Mags - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Mastery VI Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: Ascend from Darkness The MAC-10 also looks like it may have an apperance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: Ascend from Darkness. More infomation will be added when it is made available. Call of Duty: From the Cold The Mac-10 was confirmed in the inital armory in Call of Duty: From the Cold. More infomation will be added when it is made available. Trivia The MAC-10 is the only enemy weapon commonly found in the Campaign with an attached silencer Additionally it is the weapon that has the least amount of damage reduction when the silencer is attached Like the BXP and the Skorpion the MAC-10 is classified as both a Machine Pistol and a SMG. All three weapons appear in Call of Duty: Endgame but only the MAC-10 is classified as a Machine Pistol References http://world.guns.ru/smg/usa/ingram-mac-m10-and-m11-e.html Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Sidearms Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold